1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile communication technology, more particularly, to a method and a mobile communication terminal for accessing a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A public land mobile network (PLMN) is a network established and operated by the government or operators authorized by the government to provide the public with land mobile communication services. This network needs to be interconnected with a public switched telephone network (PSTN) so as to form a regional or nationwide communication network.
The identification of the PLMN is usually a series of numeric codes. For example, the network identity of the PLMN of the China Mobile is 46000; the network identity of the PLMN of the China Unicom is 46001. A user can communicate easily and fast with the mobile network provided by these operators. More and more users carry a communications terminal device to travel abroad or go on a business trip with the development in the living standard. When the user uses roaming communications (such as international roaming communications), the mobile communications terminal (such as a cellphone) needs to search for the network to obtain the network identity of the PLMN.
When the mobile communications terminal moves from a home location to a visited location (such as the mobile communications terminal roams from the home country to a visited country), the mobile communications terminal needs to access the PLMN related to the home location. However, frequently, when the mobile communications terminal moves from the home to the visited location, the mobile communications terminal usually spends a lot time (even spends dozens of minutes) to access the PLMN related to the home location successfully, which dramatically affects the user's experience.